Mako Hammerhead
The Mako Hammerhead is a revolver-type grenade launcher in Just Cause (1). Appearance The Hammerhead has a strong resemblance to the Milkor MGL. The weapon is very of a very small size compared to the other launchers and is held in the way that the rifles and Aviv Panthera are held. It has no optical attachments like its successor, the Cluster Bomb Launcher in Just Cause 2 which equips a holographic sight. Performance It has a full auto fire system and a very poor range for its weapon class. Its power is its best trait; it causes a large amount of damage and a shockwave blast radius. It has a very powerful impact against armoured vehicles; large groups of the tougher riot police and army troops die instantly, and it can take out barricades with one shot. It will destroy any land vehicles that the Montano Cartel will deploy during their Heat. It's also possible to destroy boats and very useful for destroying land vehicles. An armoured car can be destroyed without using an entire magazine. Quite handy for Liberations if a helicopter can not be used due to Automatic surface to air missile launchers. Its versatility is somewhat questionable, as it is sufficiently difficult to use against helicopters that many players will find it a challenge and others will find it not worth the trouble. Aim quite a bit higher than the enemy helicopter, and do not wait to see what the results were; as usual, staying on the move is the key to staying alive. The other downside to it is that inexperienced players might damage themselves whilst using it, due to the blast radius after one of the grenades has exploded. Its ammo capacity and availability is its other drawback, but it has much much more ammo than other explosive devices, with an 8 rocket capacity drum magazine and another extra 8 capacity drum magazine to carry around. It can thus be used all the way through a liberation, to kill enemies and barricades alike. The firing rate is, of course, slow, so evasive maneuvering will help. This weapon can be effectively used as a shotgun/battle rifle-type weapon, because of its high ammo count, high poser, low rate of fire, and low range. It is commonly compared with the other shotguns because it operates in a similar fashion, "pull the trigger, shoot a powerful 1-2 shot kill bullet, but low rate of fire". Locations *Is unlocked at every Guerrilla safehouse, after obtaining the rank of Coronel (Colonel) which is 3700 points. *Used very rarely by both the Montanos and government, during a high level of Heat. Obtaining one requires killing the weapon's user. *Seen during city liberations, but be careful, because they tend to target vehicles more commonly. Just don't be in a vehicle and you should be fine. *Spawns near a wooden hut surrounded by a fence in the unnamed Montano coca fields (Los Hidalgos province), north of the Agency 03 safehouse. *Spawns in the mission Sink the Buccaneer behind one of the huts in the unmarked army base from where you need to steal the launch codes. Whether this is always there is unknown. Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Mako. *It's unknown what the "Hammerhead" stands for. **It could be referencing the Hammerhead shark, which is a sea predator. **It could also simply be referencing the top of a hammer, alternatively known as a "Hammerhead". Gallery Mako Hammerhead Ground.png|On the ground. This picture was taken in the southern half of Esperito City. Mako Hammerhead HUD Icon.png|The weapon's HUD icon. Montano coca fields grenade launcher.jpg|In the Montano coca fields, near a small hut. Can be seen in bottom right corner. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Weapons